


A Christmas Miracle (For Graham)

by FinallyFree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual John, Bisexual Lestrade, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crushes, Drunk Lestrade, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Mycroft, Helpful John, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious John Watson, Pining Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyFree/pseuds/FinallyFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is throwing his annual Christmas party and Sherlock is being his usual stubborn self. John decides to to help his friend Greg Lestrade out with his pining over a certain Mycroft Holmes by hanging mistletoe around 221B. A Christmas miracle for all, and to all a first kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wow posting a Christmas fic in March! I think it's okay considering I haven't given a friend of mine his gift yet.... Anyway, hope y'all enjoy. Any mistakes are my own so please point them out if you wish.

“Come on, Sherlock. Just this once, don’t be a grinch and leave the Christmas decorations up.” John called from the kitchen as he heard Sherlock pace in the living room.

“Don’t be a what?”

“A grinch. Like from _How the_ -...no, never mind. You are a lost cause sometimes.”

Sherlock stomped into the kitchen, “Me? A lost cause?” Sherlock sneered. “Don’t be so typical John. I happen to know a lot about ‘Christmas.’ For example, how it originated from the Pagan beliefs and that- really John, really?” He said while taking down the red berries connected to a bundle of green leaves.

“If anything, leave that up Sherlock. I invited Mycroft-”

“You invited _Mycroft_?” The detective interrupted.

“Yes I did. He is your _brother_ , and it’s _Christmas_. And I was hoping he would bring that assistant of his so-” He took the berries out of Sherlock’s hands, “I’m hoping I can snag a Christmas kiss with the help of this mistletoe.”

“Holly.”

“Is that what she’s going by now? Good to know.”

Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh. “No. That," he said pointing at the berries in the doorway, “is Holly.”

“What are you going on about now?” John said with a tone of annoyance.

Sherlock sighed dramatically and stomped to his room, only to return with his laptop brought up to a web page discussing the difference between holly and mistletoe.

“I’ll be damned,” John sighed.

Sherlock hummed smugly in appreciation of his win.

“Well I guess this means you’ve got some shopping to do.” he said to Sherlock with a smile.

Sherlock glared at John, hoping it was a joke. John finally broke the stare down by continuing to prepare the potatoes in front of him.

“Why do people hang those things. They’re a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen.” Sherlock said, still not leaving.

“In an office yes, but amongst friends... I don’t know, it’s fun. It might be someone’s Christmas wish to be kissed under one of those. I know it’s Greg’s to get one from your brother.”

“I’m sorry _who_ and _what_?” Sherlock said with disgust.

John pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh, “Detective Inspector _Gregory_ Lestrade. You know, the only reason you’re allowed to help on cases.”

“Don’t be absurd, his name is Gavin.”

“Do you delete his name because you know he has a thing for your brother?” John said with a smirk.

Sherlock made a face at John’s accusations and stomped to his room.

“Come on Sherlock!” John yelled into the flat. “I’m determined for someone to get their Christmas kiss tonight.”

After about five minutes of silence, Sherlock emerged from the room, grabbed his coat and headed down the stairs.

“Wait Sherlock! _We also need eggnog!_ ” John said down the now empty stairs. “Shit.”

He walked back into the kitchen to check on the timer for the turkey. There was an hour left. Plenty of time to go get eggnog. He grabbed his coat and headed down the stairs.

 o0o

While looking for a good jam, John heard a familiar voice in the aisle next to his. “Greg?” he said into the air.

“John?” The DI spoke into the air. “Got to go Sally.” He returned his phone to his pocket while turning into the jam aisle where John was. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be setting up for the party in-” he glanced at his watch, “about an hour or so?”

“Yeah, but I’m picking up some things we need. You coming tonight?” John said putting a jar of strawberry jam into his cart.

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to be put on Mrs. Hudson’s hit list.” he said with an awkward laugh. He cleared his throat and continued, “Hey is, um, Myc going?” Greg stammered.

“Myc?” John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Greg ran his fingers through his hair, “Oh um, Mycroft. Sherlock’s brother.”

The corner of John’s mouth curved up, “I’ve never seen you so hung up about someone Greg.”

“Oi, quiet you. I don’t say anything about you and Sherlock.”

John’s mouth thinned out into a straight line, “I’m not-”

“Gay. Right I get it. But as for me, I’m bi. And yeah, I was kind of hoping Mycroft would show.” he said with a bit of embarrassment. “God, how does he do this to me? We barely even talk.”

“Yeah the Holmes’ brothers can have that effect on us sometimes.” John said. “Well you’ll be happy to know that I invited him. Whether he shows or not, we’ll find out soon enough.”

“Right,” Greg said smiling, knowing that John didn’t catch what he just said. “I’ll leave you to your shopping then. See you later then. Here’s hoping for a Christmas miracle,” he said waving goodbye.

o0o

John checked his watch as he came up the stairs. With fifteen minutes to spare, he took his time fumbling to look for the keys. As he put the key into the key-hole, the door was slammed open by his flatmate. “Oh good, you’re home,” Sherlock said with a smile.

He stood there in the doorway with a knowing smirk until John cleared his throat, “Is there a reason you don’t want me to come into the flat.” Sherlock threw his head back letting out a dramatic sigh. “As always you don’t observe.”John’s eyes followed Sherlock’s long finger pointing to the top of the doorframe.

“Oh, look at that, mistletoe,” John said with a smile. “Thank you Sherlock, now if you excuse me,” he said pushing through, “Greg and Molly will be here within the next hour and I need to take out the turkey.”

Sherlock followed John into the kitchen. He leaned on the fridge as he watched John take out the groceries. John grabbed the eggnog off the table and headed to put it away but stopped when he saw Sherlock blocking the refrigerator. “Are you still upset about this party? Is that why you’re getting in the way of everything?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pointed to above the refrigerator. “Oh, more mistletoe? You really went all out.” He nudged Sherlock out of the way and put away the rest of the groceries. By the time he was finished, Sherlock was sulking on the couch.

“Sherlock, I’m going to shower in a minute. People are suppose to arrive in about a half hour so please be nice if people come early.” He heard a grunt from the couch and took that as an answer. 

o0o

Fresh in his Christmas jumper, John walked out of his room with his hair every which way to see a Mr. Sherlock Holmes stretched up hanging another mistletoe above the bathroom door. John swallowed as he saw Sherlock’s muscles work underneath that tight burgundy shirt.

“Oh John! I hope this is appropriate. This will set up the chance for some exhibitionism,” he paused looking John up and down, “in case anyone is interested in that.”

John felt a tingle in his cock and cleared his throat, “Um, yeah. Yeah that’s um-”

Sherlock stepped in close while John stepped back only to be stopped by his door frame. “Are you okay John? You look a bit pale.” Sherlock’s eyes glanced from John’s eyes to the man’s lips.

John licked his lips, and rested his hands on Sherlock’s chest, feeling the soft silk beneath his fingertips. “Sherlock. Can I, can we-”

“Knock knock! Boys! I hope you’re dressed! The guests should be here soon!”

Sherlock darted down the hall to greet Mrs. Hudson and left a confused John Watson behind.


	2. The Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is having a sexuality crisis because of Sherlock. He thinks this is all a part of a plan Sherlock has to ruin his Christmas party

John heard Sherlock showing Mrs. Hudson where she could place her famous mince pies from the hallway. He stood there a moment longer before quickly walking into the restroom and slamming the door shut. He stared at his face, still red from being that close to Sherlock. That close to _kissing_ Sherlock Holmes.

 He washed his face with cold water and adjusted his hair. When all his fly aways were in place he looked himself in the mirror. “Why now?” He thought to himself.

John had always found Sherlock attractive. Anyone who had eyes could see what a wonderful specimen this man was. But that didn’t make him gay, did it? He thought about Greg and when he explained what bisexuality was when he confessed his pining for Mycroft.

Was he bi? No. Well, maybe. He has had thoughts about the other men while serving in Afghanistan. But he thought that was due to the extreme lack of women and physical connection to anyone. And there was his friend in college, but that was just a drunken mistake. A very _hot_ drunken mistake.

“Shit” John said to his reflection. “I’m bi.”

Shit shit _shit._ How could he not have this crisis at another time? Any time would be better than right before his Christmas party. How did he not put two and two together sooner? 

“John.”

 Shit. Sherlock.

“John once you’re finished having you sexuality crisis, Mrs. Hudson would like to wish you a happy Christmas.”

 Sherlock’s words made the color fade from his face. Of course he knew. Of course he planned for this to happen. John threw the door open and hauled Sherlock in and slammed him against the door, making it shut. 

“You did this on purpose didn’t you? Didn’t you!” John was whispering harshly as he held Sherlock by his coat’s lapels, pressing the taller man against the door. “You just couldn’t let me have my Christmas party in peace so you had to create all this drama just to satisfy your selfish needs. You really are the grinch. You only care about yourself because you have a hole where your heart should be.”

 Sherlock stared down at John with wide eyes, he didn’t expect this reaction from John. Judging by the way his trousers were getting extremely tight, he didn’t expect this reaction from himself.

“You are right John, I am the Grinch,” he said in a shaky tone. “But like you and everyone else choose to forget,” he said, raising his hands to John’s face, “the Grinch ended up with the biggest heart of all.” He flicked his eyes to John’s lips and that’s all it took.

John smashed their mouths together and let out an embarrassing moan at the connection. He felt like a weight was finally lifted of his shoulders. Sherlock let John take control of the kiss, let John push his body against the door.

John felt himself getting hard and Sherlock’s length against his waist. He moaned Sherlock’s name and the man responded with a deep, _John._ “Sherlock, please,” he said, finally aligning their cocks, “Sherlock I want this, do you? Can I touch you?”

“Yes, god yes.”

John fumbled with Sherlock’s belt and zip. Once he got the man’s trousers open he dropped to his knees. “I’ve only ever done this once. I don’t know if i can-”

“As much as I want to get into your past sexual experiences with men, I knew all along by the way, it’s a cock John. Just touch it and it’ll feel - _fuck!_ ” Sherlock shouted when John took almost all of his length into his mouth. His hands found their way into John’s hair, holding on for dear life. “So close, John please.”

John increased his sucking and stroking, one hand on Sherlock’s cock and the other grabbing onto his thigh for balance. He took Sherlock’s cock out of his mouth with a pop but continued to stroke off the taller man. “Come for me Sherlock. Oh god, look at yourself. You’re so beautiful. So wrecked, barely able to stand. All the things I’m going to do to you after this. Have my cock fill your ass, pounding you into the bed.”

John took Sherlock’s cock back into his mouth and with a couple more strokes, Sherlock was shouting John’s name as he came, John swallowing most of it. Sherlock tugged John up and licked himself off of John’s chin, following the trail to John’s mouth.

John moaned as Sherlock’s tongue invaded his mouth, leaving no place unexplored. One hand on John’s face, Sherlock used his other hand to unbutton John’s trousers. Sherlock immediately started tugging on John’s cock, using the precome as lubricant. John was cursing into Sherlock’s neck as he was falling apart because of this gorgeous man.

“Sherlock I’m close, please Sherlock, fuck.” John bit down hard own Sherlock’s neck, not caring that it’ll leave a mark. He came all over Sherlock’s shirt and hand.

After they caught their breath, Sherlock washed his hands in the sink. John was leaning against the door when he started laughing. Sherlock turned to look at John with a confused look as his laughter filled the restroom.

“Well that’s very reassuring after we’ve had sex.” 

“No, no I’m sorry it’s just,” he cleared his throat, “um, ‘the grinch had the biggest heart of all.’” John began laughing again and Sherlock joined him saying, “well it worked! People say stupid things when they’re in love.”

The laughter faded when John realized what Sherlock said. “Love?”

Sherlock looked panic noticing that the only exit was blocked by John. “Stupid things. Stupid stupid things,” he said looking away.

“Sherlock look at me.” John stepped in close to Sherlock and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Sherlock I love you so much. I can’t believe it took me this long to realize it but I do.” He kissed him again.

“I think that I should change.” Sherlock said motioning down to his shirt.

John just smiled and kissed him again and said, “good idea.” John groaned, “Oh god. Mrs. Hudson is out there. I hope she didn’t hear us.”

Sherlock gave him a smile and wished him luck as he darted out of the restroom. John fixed his hair and his jumper and went out into the living room with a big smile on his face. He was greeted by a blushing Molly Hooper and and knowing Mrs. Hudson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party and Mystrade is next!


	3. The Party and the Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is drunk and needs a ride home.... and some ice cream.

John felt the blush rise to his face and neck as the silence lingered. Mrs. Hudson was the first to speak after what felt like eternity, “Well, happy Christmas John. Glad you and Sherlock could exchange gifts in private.” The smugness was not only written on her face but in her words. Molly cleared her throat and said, “Happy Christmas John” before looking at her phone.

 The tension cleared a bit as Greg walked in holding two bottles of wine in a god awful Christmas jumper. “Merry Christmas everyone!” He shouted as he closed the flat’s door. He set the wine he brought down in the kitchen before walking into the living room to greet Mrs. Hudson with a hug. He walked over to Molly and stopped himself asking if she was okay. “I’m fine Greg. Just a bit,” she glanced at John, “embarrassed is all.”

Greg turned to see John red as a tomato brushing off non existent lint. Sherlock chose that moment to walk into the living room in a new dark blue shirt under his jacket. “Gavin stop looking so confused. It is painfully obvious that Molly overheard John and I having sex.”

John groaned into his hands while Greg glanced opened mouthed back and forth between John and Sherlock. “About bloody time. Christmas truly is a time for miracles,” he said laughing.

John looked up to scowl at his friend but that only encouraged him, “John had his head so far up his arse, I never thought the day would come.” The group, except for Sherlock and John, burst into laughter. With that, the party seemed to start. The atmosphere lightened up a bit more when Mike Stamford and Di Dimmock showed up with a couple more bottles of alcohol.

Dinner was a hit and everyone raved over Mrs. Hudson’s pies and Molly’s brownies. The conversation after dinner was light and plans for new years were made. Greg was a little bit tipsy when his mind wondered to Mycroft. He wondered how dinner would have gone if Mycroft was there. The possibility of a shared glance, or even a shared kiss underneath the mistletoe. Okay, he was definitely more than tipsy.

After everyone was full of food and beer, Molly offered to drive Dimmock and Stamford home.

It was a beer later that Greg started getting into the first time he knew John was pinning over Sherlock. “Oh yeah, I still remember it. It was the first time I went out to the pub with John,” Greg said sipping at his beer. “He was frustrated with Sherlock about some sort of experiment that exploded for the millionth time that week, right John?”

 “I’m not that dramatic,” John said, drunk enough to be in Sherlock’s lap.

“Oh yes you are,” Greg and Sherlock said at the same time. “Anyway, one beer turned into w-who knows how many, and that’s when I had a sloshed John Watson across from me groaning about how much he hated that he LOVED his flatmate. ‘Damn him and his brrrilliant mind! His brilliant cheekbones!’” Greg was giggling at this point. “Do you know any other compliment other than brilliant?”

“Okay Greg, that’s enough for you,” John said taking away the half finished beer from the drunk man’s hand. “You can stay the night or I can call you a cab.”

 “Cab. Cab, please. I don’t want to risk the chance of overhearing you two ‘celebrating’ this ‘new’ thing you have.” Greg said waving his hands all over the place. “You know what? I’m happy Myc didn’t know u-up!” He hiccupped. “That bassstard. Never takes a hint does he?” That came out of nowhere.

“Well I hate to burst your bubble Lestrade but I believe that your ride will be here in about three, two-”

There was a soft knock from the door and it opened before anyone had the chance to walk over. In came an impeccable Mycroft Holmes in one of his three-piece suits. “Sorry for the late arrival but work held me in the office.”

“Business or meddling?” Retorted Sherlock from the couch.

“A bit of both. But it is my job to do both,” Mycroft raised an eyebrow at his brother before turning to John and saying, “happy Christmas John. And congratulations.”

 John wasn’t even fazed by the comment, he was too busy trying to keep his friend from falling over. “Detective Inspector. Lovely sweater.”

“Lovely, lovely tie Myc. Is that new? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.” Greg commented, reaching out and grabbing it, pulling Mycroft towards him. “Mmm, smell good too,” he said, nuzzling into Mycroft’s neck.

Mycroft felt the blush rushing to his neck and face. He cleared his throat, pushing the man away, “Did you need anything else Inspector?”

Gregory held himself up against the door frame and hiccuped out, “H-how many times have I told you to call me Greg? For the genius you are, you really are a prick.” He pushed himself off the doorway of the kitchen and started staggering to the front door, “Greg needs a ride home, that’s isss me.. You can start apologizing for refusing to use my name, G-grrrreg, by giving me, Grueg, a ride home. After you Mr. Mycroft Holmessssss” he slurred, jabbing a finger into Mycroft’s chest.

 “Sherlock can you, uh, help Greg down the stairs. I myself won’t be able to make it.” Sherlock sighed but got up from the couch either way. He helped the drunk man down the stairs and into Mycroft’s town car. Mycroft followed behind and gave the driver instructions before making his way to the back of the vehicle. Inside the back of his town car was a spread out Detective Inspector trying to work his phone. 

“Detec- Gregory, what on earth are you doing?” Mycroft said as he worked his way into the car with what little space he had. “Well I need to call the _sonofabitch_ Myc and tell him that he missed my dance party.” Greg proceeded to wiggle, or dance, further into his seat until he hit the car’s floor. “Oh god, this isn’t fun anymore,” he said resting his head on the bottom part of the seat.

Mycroft reached down tried pulling the man into the seat, “Gregory I’m taking you to my townhouse because I don’t believe we can get you up your flat’s five flight of stairs. We’ll be there in a minute but you need to sit in your seat and wear your safety belt.”

Mycroft struggled to get the drunk man back into his seat but managed to do so after promising him some ice cream when they got to Mycroft’s townhouse. Once Greg was seated with safety belt on, Mycroft sat himself next to the man hoping he can prevent Gregory from trying to wiggle out of his seat again. 

Greg proceeded to snuggle into Mycroft humming a tune Mycroft did not recognize. “Hey, hey Myc” he slurred into Mycroft’s shoulder, “did you know that The Classsh was originally suppose to be one of those-” he hiccupped “cutesie boy bands? Joe Strummer can strum up anything with me if you know what I mean.” Mycroft always knew Gregory had an interest in men but never found the courage to ask. He knew what is was like being gay in a very masculine field. He didn’t want to put his friend in that position.

The ride to Mycroft’s townhouse finally came to an end and now came the trouble of getting Gregory out of the car. Mycroft nudged a half asleep Gregory away from his shoulder, “Gregory dear, it’s time to get up.” Lestrade snuggled more into Mycroft’s side groaning in refusal. Although annoyed, Mycroft couldn’t help this tiny moment of finally being so close to his very attractive friend.

“Gregory did you not say you wanted ice cream? I have your favorite, mint chip. All you have to do is get into the house to get some.” Gregory pulled himself up and gave Mycroft a very smug smile. “I’m going to ‘get some’ from Mycroft Holmes” He proceeded to crawl, yes Mycroft would call that crawling, out of the car. Once outside he groaned and laid down on the sidewalk.

 “Oh god. I haven’t been this drunk since the academy. I don’t think my legs work no more.” Mycroft couldn’t help but laugh and take advantage of the opportunity in front of him and snap a photo of the Inspector on the floor. “Up we go Detective,” Mycroft said while he and his driver pulled the man up to his feet.

“I just need some sleep and some ice cream. You promised ice cream Mycroft! And you say you’re a man of your words so,” he yawned, “I want ice cream.”

Mycroft smiled at the man as he got him through the front door and into the guest room. He dismissed his driver and proceeded to coax the Detective into the bed. “I have some pajamas that may fit you, although they may be a tad long. Would you like me to fetch them?”

Greg sprawled out in the bed, “Fuck me this bed is fantastic. No thanksss Myc I sleep in my pants. I c-can’t take the clothes surrounding me while I try to sleep.” He then started trying to undress himself in the bed and Mycroft caught him before he rolled off. His face was red as he looked down at the man, “Did you need assistance?” 

Gregory’s smile couldn’t get any wider, “Mycroft Holmes undressing me. I would have to be a loon to pass up that opportunity.” Mycroft knew his morals and knew he shouldn’t take advantage of this man in his state. He quickly took the man's jacket and shirt off and left Gregory to figure out his trousers. Mycroft could control himself, but Gregory's hands were wondering while Mycroft tried to help him. Before leaving, Mycroft took pills out from the end table near the bed and set them in Gregory’s hand. “Take these. You’ll regret it in the morning if you don’t.

 Gregory downed the pills without any water and snuggled into bed. “You’re always looking out for me Myc. That’s why I love ya.” Mycroft froze, staring at the man who was already falling asleep. Love? Mycroft left to his room and laid in his bed, unable to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this I promise! Also, April 3 is my birthday!  
> Here is my Amazon wish list if you want to send me some love:  
> http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/ref=nav_wishlist_btn  
> There are books that start at 5 bucks that is later on my wish list!  
> Also, follow my tumblr at:  
> http://studyinmystrade.tumblr.com/  
> Everything I post there is under the tag : cake is my division  
> I have a couple of things I need to post here on there  
> Take care and I'll start working on the next chapter now so we can all enjoy some mystrade smut for my birthday!!


	4. Ice Cream Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets ice cream for breakfast and they both get their Christmas miracles.

Too loud. The silence was too loud. His head pounded and stomach churned as he opened his eyes. Nope. Too bright. “Oh god, never again. No more booze ever,” he whispered to the empty room. A room that is not his. He tried to get up off the bed but ended up tangled in the sheets on the floor.

 “Gregory, are you all right in there? May I come in?”

Mycroft? In my house? Right, not my house. Mycroft’s house. He wrapped himself in the sheets and told the other man to come in.

“Gregory, dear, why are you on the floor?” Mycroft said hiding a smirk.

 “Um, well I didn’t know where I was when I woke up and freaked out and ended up on the floor. Do you have water by chance? I have dry mouth like no other.”

 Mycroft walked over to the dresser and poured a glass of water for the man on the floor. He also opened the dresser and pulled out a small white bottle. “Here, these should help. But you should have breakfast as well so it doesn’t upset your stomach. Take your time getting dressed. I’ll have a proper breakfast ready for you when you get out.”

Greg did as he was told. He got up from the floor and looked around the room for his clothes. They weren’t under the bed or in a pile in the corner. They were folded on the end table. He stared at them for a while trying to remember what he could of last night. Did Mycroft undress him? That was fine with him but he was wondering more of what he might have said during the process. Greg lived an eventful life in the academy and knew how touchy feely he could get when he was drunk. He groaned loudly, unready to face whatever mess he made last night.

 o0o

Greg still felt as though they were remodeling in his head as he walked into the kitchen. He sat at the island in the middle and put his head down. He didn’t realize he dozed off until he heard something being placed next to him. He rubbed his eyes and once they settled, there was a bowl of mint chip ice cream in front of him.

“Ice cream for breakfast?” He asked Mycroft who had a bowl of Rocky Road in front of him. 

“Well it was part of the deal we made last night. You get off the sidewalk and you get ice cream.” 

Greg’s smile was replaced with a look of confusion as Mycroft showed him his phone.   
  
“Oh no, please tell me that’s someone else!” Greg said, looking at the picture.

 Mycroft couldn’t help but smile, “Sorry Gregory, but that is indeed you on the sidewalk in front of my house, after you crawled out of my town car.”

“Oh god.” He said, rubbing his face. “Never again. Never, ever, again.”

“We all have those nights Gregory, do not fret. This picture is in my phone. Arguably the safest place in the country.” Mycroft said putting away his phone as Greg groaned into his hands, still covering his face, red with embarrassment.

“Please tell me that was the worst thing I did. Don’t tell me I called the Captain and told him to shove it where the sun don’t shine. Because the first time was bad enough.”

  
Mycroft let out a roar of laughter at that. “Why have I never heard of this?” 

“Because it was embarrassing and because it happened while I was in the academy I was let off with a warning. Oh god.” He said, starting to laugh himself. The kitchen was soon filled with noise of the two giggling like school girls. Greg shedding a tear, “So I’m hoping that means I didn’t say anything to incriminate me then?”

Mycroft smiled a sad smile at the man, “No Gregory dear, nothing negative, I promise.”

They continued to eat ice cream in silence. Mycroft, hiding his discomfort. He was going over the words Gregory told him last night over and over again in his head. 

“Myc?” Greg said, laying a hand on the man’s shoulder

“Yes?” he said turning towards the man.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit off and you didn’t respond when I was talking to you a bit ago. Are you sure I didn’t say anything. If I said something rude or crude I’m sorry. But I just want to know if I did so I can properly apologize and mean it.”

Mycroft bit his lip. “Well you did say something.”

“I hope it wasn’t too bad that you never want to see me again.” Greg said with a sad smile.

“No nothing of the sort. You just, said something about how you feel. About us. Well specifically me.”

Greg turned red. Knowing all the possible things he could have said. He thought of Mycroft constantly and sometimes those thoughts weren’t exactly PG.

 “It was a drunken moment I understand and you don’t have to explain yourself or say sorry. We can just forget it happened.”

 _Oh_.

“Oh, well, okay then. Well, I should just uh, get going then,” Greg said looking for his phone in his pockets. He checked his coat pocket and found some mistletoe from the party. He laughed at his past self, thinking that he could possibly get a man like Mycroft. He set it on the counter and Mycroft picked it up and looked at it with bewildered gaze.

Greg watched the processes happen. Mycroft looked at the mistletoe, then him, the mistletoe again, and then he had a face full of Mycroft Holmes. Greg moaned at the contact. He longed for this moment. Wandering hands untucked shirts and unbuttoned trousers. “Wait wait wait wait!” Greg said as they backed into the sitting room. “Yes, sorry, this won’t-” Mycroft said, trying to find his words and backing away from Gregory 

Greg grabbed his hand and gave him a short kiss. “You’re fine Myc, love. I just don’t know what brought this on. Does this have something to do with what I said last night?”

 Mycroft gently placed his hands on Gregory’s face. Finger tips tracing all the lines and indentations in case this is the last time he saw them. “Gregory dear, you confessed your love to me.”

Gregory, wide eyed, took a step back. He covered his mouth and began to pace. “Oh I fucked up badly didn’t I?”

“Greg-”  
  
“No no no this isn’t the way it works. I’m suppose to wine and dine you and make you fall in love with me, not blow every chance I could have had before it begins.” He is still pacing, running his hands through his greasy hair.

“No this isn’t fair, Myc I’m so sor-”

Mycroft cut him off this this time a stern kiss. “Gregory dear, I love you too. It’s unconventional yes but we are not conventional men. Look at us. What about us says, ‘normalcy?’ This couldn’t have happened at a better moment in time.” He kissed him again, softer.  
“Myc, I love you. And I hope you believe me when I say it now, you know, sober” They burt out laughing again, in each others arms. It was a good Christmas in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments please!  
> Sorry for the sudden ending. Lost motivation and I apologize so deeply for that.
> 
> Should I write a Johnlock or Mystrade next? Or perhaps some Destiel ;)  
> Take care everyone!


End file.
